ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Xibalba
PUP/BLM solo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCfj34_6wJw&feature=relmfu SMN Solo. Use titan and spam mountain buster w/ RR. Took 30mins or so to kill. Cloak and Dagger is worthless never proced once. Always be at max range incase your pet gets doomed/death(which is a lot) and keep blink up encase of small chance of endoom. After no drop 2ce i shouted for group 4 SMN demolished it.--NightScope2142 03:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Went 2/4 on this guy today. (both loses were due to adds) Main thing is to have good whms with cursna ready and tank with good eva. Sac pull to flux 7, flux the adds, then go to town. Wait to get red until around 20-30%, then everyone on it! Atma of Apoc smart here due to RR. - Arteban.Asura Attempted duo as NIN/DNC and WHM/RDM. The fight went extremely well until 75% until Death hit me. Had Atma of the Einherjar up, which when I went back to try, resisted 4/7 casts from Death in total. Did not try Violent flourish, as I was spamming Utsusemi too much to try much else. It has a pretty good Accuracy rate from my experience, even with a full Evasion setup (lacking a few pieces but maybe 10 evasion at most.) Went back as NIN/DRK and WHM/RDM and that went well with stunning every cast, but I had gotten unlucky with a WS to silencega to En-doom hit, which I had mistaken for the Aura effect and tried to run out of range instead of cure it. I believe this NM could be duo'd as NIN/DRK and WHM/BLM who are attentive enough to stun all casts (Death at least, aeroja and Aeroga IV would be good idea to stun.) Good luck to those who try this NM, its not very fun ><. -User:Erikthecleric Definitely not immune to Paralyze. RDM90 with fully meritted Paralyze II landed it, and saw the paralyze proc during the fight. This fight is much easier with the Doom Screen purchased from the Dominion Tactician. Tyrian 01:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Can be difficult or quite easy duo as MNK/WAR and WHM/SCH, both lv90. It's only hard if he decides he wants to try and cast Death at the beginning of the fight. It has a decent cast time (maybe two to three seconds) so you can try to interrupt it with a WS or such. In my experience, once he casts it, he seems to like using it later on in the fight. First time we fought him, all he did was cast an Aeroja, a few Graviga and his AoE Stun. Managed to get yellow, blue and red on him, so we were very lucky. He can cast Silencega too, so beware of this if you're pulling him to Conflux #7 from his spawn point. Will sometimes clip me when I'm pulling him to camp (Atma of Ambition on), so he either has a very slight movement speed bonus or just an increased melée range due to his size. -- Orubicon 10:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) He can cast Death at any time. He waited until 65% to cast it on our first run (and I was slowly hacking away at it with dagger DoT...). On the 4 attempts I have made on this NM, it has used Death each time, twice it used Death as soon as it popped, killing me before I could even bring it to camp. It is utter nonsense. You're better off bringing Atma of the Einherjar or a reliable source of stun than hoping it won't use it. --Eremes 07:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) "(Was able to hit an evasion geared thief well enough. Poor Accuracy is to be taken with a grain and a pound of salt.)" It was barely able to hit me in a fairly standard evasion set, 4/4 Evasion merits, and only Gnarled Horn for AGI->Evasion. This NM does not possess "high" accuracy by any stretch of the imagination. It only killed me because of Death. --Eremes 07:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Just did him with Whm, Nin/war (average), Nin/war (Kannagi, decked out). Zombie'd him for the atma, but we never lost full hate so the red proc counted. People will die, but accept Death (spell) and make sure only one person dies per -aga. Whm died early (mistake) but that didn't matter. As soon as the ninjas reraised they voked and he could never one-shot us in weakness. --Ahiromu87 00:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *Death (spell) goes through shadows, I didn't know this beforehand so just a heads up! --Ahiromu87 00:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Just did this fight with a group of five. WHM Heal, 2 stunners, out of 4 tries had to proc red to get abyssite, some say you don't need red. However on 3 fights no red proc no abyssite, last fight got red, and got abyssite. Not 100% sure this is true but that was our experience. 7:10, May 13th 2012. 4 Manned * Tanked this easily as dnc/nin, Atmas were razed ruins, apocalypse and voracious violet. Merits 5/5 fan dance, 5/5 closed position, maxed eva merits, +10 eva skill from gear and +155 eva from gear (no food). This is susceptible to Violent Flourish, which with the relic body, makes this NM laughable, you CAN stun death as well as all his other spells except stun which can get nasty if he does manage to land a hit on you which procs doom. Bring holy waters to take it off and he should be pretty easy. Upon pulling him I accidentally out ran him with +12% movement speed while pulling him to conflux 7 and we ended up chasing him back into the sensemen to get him back to us. Pretty easy fight all in all with war/nin drk/dnc dnc/nin and blu/whm. --Kav 15:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Soloed as NIN/DNC with difficulty. Nothing too special gear wise not even kannagi or +2 boots. Used GH/RR/Apoc atmas. Kept shadows up whole fight and had at least 3 finishing moves at all times and stun all -aga and death casts. Died due to a missed stun on death mid way through the fight but I was able to raise with Apoc, Mijin Gakure, then go back to fighting. Be sure to keep all the tp inhibiting spells on. All in all not the hardest fight I have ever done but it definitely isn't for someone not confident in their stun ability. Tangwheeler - Fenrir 8/11/2012 99NIN/DNC SOLO Relatively easy solo. Atmas used: GH/RR/APOC. Full IGA+2 set and a Kannagi 85.Took about 10-15min because of 2 failures to stun death. Careful with him; he started casting death while I was mid Blade: Hi so I couldn't react fast enough, ultimatley resulting in my death. The second time he used Aeroja so I had to Violent Flourish and then followed it up with death before flourish cooled down. Maybe im just unlucky idk. Some food for thought, He's very susceptible to paralyze (Jubaku: Ichi actually saved my ass a couple of times thanks to ninjutsu being high). Secondly DEATH GOES THROUGH SHADOWS! All in all just stay on top of stuns and it should be smooth sailing. Just maintain a level head and dont fear the reaper. Exp is too easy to come by anyways. Good luck! Tosen -Siren- 12/17/2012